NAVY Otaku
by Wassupkiba
Summary: In a world of technology and war, few people have time to pursue hobbys much less dreams such as treasure hunting. But when a sailor in the right place and the wrong time gets caught up in such an outlandish scheme how do you think he will react?


DISCLAIMER

Hello, Im Kiba and I want to say a few words about this

AU fanfiction before I let you sink your teeth into it.

I do not own Naruto, or any of its affiliates. I am

also not making a profit from my fanfiction drabbles.

This story is just for those who read it and my own benefit.

The first chapter or so, will be placed on a United States

Navy aircraft carrier dubbed USS John C. Stennis.

This ship does exist.

The Uchiha Pirate Fleet does not.

This story has nothing to do with the real ship and I am

not stating there is any threat of terrorism to

itself or any personnel onboard her.

All of these events and characters

are purely fictional.

With this in mind, please enjoy

**Navy Otaku**

* * *

Hello, Wassupkiba here and I want y'all to know this: 

_**THIS IS NOT THE SAME STORY AS **_**AIRFORCE OTAKU**_**. NOT EVEN CLOSE. I just nabbed a portion for this one. **_

I carry a decent amount of knowledge about sailors and the U.S. Navy (unlike _Airforce Otaku_…yeah, I was flying by the seat of my pants when I wrote that stuff and none of it was true…), so I decided to place them on the _USS John C. Stennis_, a massive aircraft carrier.

As per usual, there will be slight inaccuracies, mainly because I am not a sailor nor have I gone underway on a aircraft carrier _**but**_ most of it is true and researched.

Thanks to BoredomisanUnderstatement for being my Beta!

* * *

**Chapter One: Treasure Hunter Onboard**

_"I wish to have no Connection with any Ship that does not _

_Sail fast for I intend to go in harm's way."_

**~Captain John Paul Jones **16 November 1778, in a letter to le Ray de Chaumont.

**_

* * *

_**

**_0324 - Onboard USS John C Stennis._**

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Hyperventilating, a man lurched awake from a night terror, one of his trembling hands reaching out to an unknown villain as the

other clutched his sleeping-shirt over his heart. As if in an effort to convince himself it was all unreal, Naruto slowly turned his head from side to

side, his blue eyes wide in expectance and fright. His breathing slowed and he pulled himself into a sitting position, allowing his head to fall. His

long fingers combed through the top of his military-cut blond frizz-for-hair. Pink lips parted as he inwardly groaned at the now-fresh memories that

replayed themselves behind his eyelids. Fear and self-hatred seemed to roll off his hunched back as he murmured sweet nothings to himself in a

lame attempt to calm down.

"Uzumaki?" A soft whisper of a voice slurred with sleep wafted up to reach the blonde's ears. Naruto's head jerked up from his hands in surprise.

"yeah." Then, his eyes closed once more as he fell back onto the pallet beneath him in defeat. His cobalt eyes slowly became accustomed to the

soft lighting that threw the massive sleeping chamber into a dark haze. Just enough to see by but not enough to impede slumber. How Kiba slept

so lightly was beyond him, though. Even now, the ship's soft rocking threatened to lull Naruto back into an uneasy doze. Years ago, when he had

first joined, he was told that the rocking wouldn't even be noticeable after a week or so, but three months on the _USS John C. Stennis_ and the soft

rocking of the carrier still affected him like a child being rocked by his mother. "What is it?"

"Same one again or a new one?" came the reply almost hesitantly as if in a new ritual. The groaning of metal below him told Naruto that Kiba was

shifting and sitting up.

Naruto sighed and rolled over, resting his head on his outstretched arm. He never minded waking up to answer Kiba's questions…even when he

did ask too many of them. The last time Naruto was in port in Bremerton, the tall brunette had been assigned to his duty station, so the blonde

was chosen as Kiba's Mustering Petty Officer. It was Naruto's job to show Kiba the ropes, and over the course of three months, Kiba had shown a

lot of promise as a jet mechanic. They shared so much, from childhood memories to stories from home, to even sexual orientation. "Same one…. It's

always the same one. Sorry I woke you, Inuzuka."

"It's okay; it's about time they got us all up anyway. Every morning, too damn early- DAMN IT! MOTHER FUCKER THAT HURT!" The moaning of pain

under Naruto's bunk told him that Kiba forgot about the upper bunk's steel support bar again. Almost every morning since Kiba came aboard, his

shoulder hit that bar, and almost every morning a series of curses were issued from Kiba's mouth. "_So that's where the saying 'curse like a sailor' _

_came from_."A smile curved across Naruto's face as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with a yawn. Rubbing his upper arm, the brunette answered

through gritted teeth, "I stood up too fast and caught my shoulder on the metal bar on your rack…_again_."

With a chuckle, Naruto threw his rough, navy blue wool blanket off his legs and swung them over the side of his bed, ignoring the ladder at the

foot. He tilted his hips slightly and braced himself as he slid off, his bare feet connecting with the cold deck with a soft 'thud'. Some times it was a

blessing that they got the only two-man bunk in the birthing compartment. With 60 other men and 20 3-man racks, the hall could get excruciatingly

crowded. As he glanced around to get his bearings straight, Naruto turned back to his rumpled pallet and began fixing and adjusting, tucking and

folding until the bed looked perfect and unslept in. After mumbling a "perfect" to himself, Naruto turned and playfully swung at the unsuspecting

"dog". His name, along with his apparent, undying loyalty to his country, got Kiba nicknamed "Puppy" during his first few weeks aboard the _USS _

_John C. Stennis_, and it stuck. Because of this, he said, "Aren't cha a dog or something? Can't you see in the dark or something'?"

Recovering quickly from the playful jab, Kiba's long fingers wrapped around Naruto's wrist like a bracelet and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Only

_cats_ can do that," Kiba's sexual drawl sounded similar to a growl, and before Naruto could think, those tan lips connected with his own. After the

surprise wore off, Naruto struggled to push away from the strong chest he was currently trapped against. He got his arm loose and, while Kiba

was still infatuated with his lips, Naruto pulled it back and let it fly. Now, Naruto wasn't one to brag about his left hook, but he got a strange

feeling of satisfaction when he saw Kiba fly into the metal support bar once more with a cry of pain.

"I_ TOLD YOU! _I'm _still _mad at you for last time,_ BAKA!_" Naruto whispers in an attempt not to wake the other men surrounding them. He put himself

in the typical "Pissed-Off Uke"-stance, with his feet shoulder length apart and his hands in fists at his sides. Backing up in surprise, Kiba looked at

Naruto, rubbing the newly created contusion as it blossomed on his jaw.

"Oh, come on. I haven't had a chance to ravish you since the last time I got you drunk on shore leave!" This statement made a blush cross

Naruto's nose.

"'Last time' was a month and a half ago!" Kiba added as if that would help his case. Short sunshine hair, flushed cheeks, pink, bruised lips, and

eyes full of anger. _'Now THAT'S sexy!' _was all Kiba could think before-

"Will ya homos shut it up?" A random, groggy voice demanded. "This is tha first _fuckin'_ _night_ I can sleep wi'out the engines keepin' me up!" And

with that, the lump of a sailor turned over and grumbled some more, and soon, soft snoring rose to fill the air. Blue eyes met brown and the two

men started laughing at Choji's accent. It was at that time when Kiba spun back towards his rack and scanned it while still rubbing his cheek. "I

wonder if SeniorChief would care if I skipped making my bed.…"

"Of _course_ he would, you lazy ass, now do it. The longer you put it off the less time you have to get dressed," Naruto scolded as he slipped into his

blue jumpsuit, knowing that today was scheduled for the F-14 and the F/A-18 fighter jets landing practice. As they were lucky enough to be part of

the flight crew (unlike a lot of the rest of the ship members, who spent weeks below deck without seeing daylight), Kiba and Naruto had to be up

and moving earlier than the other sailors.

Kiba was rummaging through his locker, looking for his black socks, when Naruto straightened up with his brow furrowed as if deep in thought. He

glanced around, taking in the whole, massive birthing compartment in silence before gently touching Kiba's arched back.

"Hm? What? I'm making my damn bed."

"No, hush. Listen." Naruto's hand fell from the other man's back when Kiba didn't stand, his hands continuing to move as he tugged the blanket

taunt before tucking it under the mattress.

"What? Your ears ringing? I _told_ you those ear-plugs were broken, but _noooo_,you just _had_ to stand near the jet. I don't hear anything, Uzumaki."

"Exactly."

"What do you mean?" Kiba stood uncaringly and a brown eyebrow arched, his handsome features contorting into a scowl. He really didn't need

Naruto to be messing with him this early in the morning. Seriously, didn't that blond ball of energy get his jollies during the day enough as it was?

"I don't hear the engines."

"Yeah, so? Maybe the guys down below shut 'em off." Kiba looked at his digital watch, set to military time: 0330 hours, 3:30 am.

"At this time in the morning? I don't think so." Naruto lifted his clothed wrist and moved the stiff blue fabric out of the way to check his own watch.

He quickly finished tying his shoes and zipping up the front of his jumpsuit, completely ignoring Kiba who was hell-bent on making up viable

excuses as to why the engines weren't running. Something wasn't right in Naruto's gut and he'd be damned if he didn't check things out.

Naruto, followed by the still-talking Kiba, stepped over the hatch's lip in the floor to exit the birthing compartment. As they made their way towards

the upper decks, Kiba kept silent after asking the other why they were going opposite of the engines. Once, during the first week Kiba was

onboard, Naruto had warned him of a jet coming to land and how his gut told him something was wrong, but since he didn't know what wasn't

right, Kiba didn't believe him. The arriving plane ended up overshooting the third wire and completely missing the fourth. One crashed jet sinking

into the ocean later and Kiba believed all the sailors' rumors about Naruto; his gut was one thing you didn't question.

It wasn't until they made their way to the ladder leading topside that they heard a low keen resound, and then everything was plunged into utter

darkness, leaving Naruto and Kiba with statically charged hair.

* * *

**_0324 - Onboard USS John C Stennis_**

'_Get in, get the file, and get out,_'the dark haired man thought sarcastically to himself as he flipped himself over the edge of the deck and out onto

the runway of the massive ship. Like a city on the water. Sasuke had studied the layouts, the floor plans, the deck levels, and even the weapon

types the ship was equipped with, but nothing could prepare him for its sheer SIZE. On paper it looked huge, but in real life the ship was colossal.

The night vision goggles weighed down his face, but Sasuke ignored the five-pound specs and gave a sweeping glance at the green-tinted, silent

Flight Deck. His black eyes fell upon the tower, remembering that it was, oddly enough, called a "Bridge", and quickly ran towards it in an awkward

crouch while maneuvering between the giant F/A-18 Hornets and their control pods that were set into the deck floor. As soon as his hand touched

the cold metal, Sasuke whipped around to place his back to the bulkhead. He turned his face to scan the planes to make sure he wasn't seen. Icy,

gloved fingers found their way into his utility belt to pull out a relatively bulky phone. He flipped it open and pushed three pre-programmed buttons

while bringing the cell to his ear. "I'm at the 'Gate'. What are the digits? Out."

"Alpha-Foxtrot-8-3-4-8-4. Out," a crackly, unemotional voice answered. If Sasuke didn't know any better, he would have thought a computer had

answered him. But as it was, he knew who that voice belonged to. It was his older brother's, who sat safe and comfortable in a air-conditioned

office aboard a ship that was trailing a mile or so behind.

"Alpha-Foxtrot-8-3-4-8-4. Got it. Get ready to fire, nii-san. Wait for my signal. Out." And with that, Sasuke slipped the phone back into its

designated pocket before punching in the code. He wouldn't have had to even bypass such a lock if it weren't for the new security upgrades. The

_USS John C. Stennis_ was one of the first U.S. ships to receive such improvements, so Sasuke had to learn a few tricks of the trade before the

mission could be done. '_There!_' he thought, and with a soft buzzing, Sasuke opened the heavy door as little as possible to slip into the corridor. His

soft, black leather shoes made no noise as he wound his way towards the main control room that was on the floor above the one he was currently

on. He couldn't help but want to trail his fingers along the smooth metal of the wall, but he forced the urge down. He would need all of his

concentration for this assignment, for even with having memorized the blueprints, Sasuke had to backtrack once or twice to get his bearings. He

couldn't blame new sailors for getting lost on such a carrier. It took him about five minutes longer than planned to find the right passageway, and

another two minutes to find the right room. Let's just say that _this_ particular Uchiha _wasn't_ in the best of moods by the time he reached his

destination. He lifted his night-goggles to check the compartment number, and he paused in front of the door where voices could be heard

speaking in a hushed manner. He knelt with one knee on the floor and once again roughly unsnapped the cover to pull the phone out of his belt.

He dialed the numbers with quick, impatient jabs and brought it to his face. "Outside the 'Honey-Comb'. Fire the first EMP!"

Although Sasuke couldn't see it, he could imagine the explosion in his mind. A silent, painted missile fired from an invisible ship, making its way

above the Super-Carrier only to explode in a bright flash of lightning. An entire city floating on the water, sleeping away, had no idea what just

happened, or that its entire basic electrical system had been wiped out. He had spent months in seclusion designing an Electro-Magnetic Pulse

bomb strong enough to wipe out a aircraft carrier, and this was its first test run. If the sudden pitch blackness and the shouting from inside the

meeting room was anything to go by, it worked.

Before the stunned officers could run out to discover what happened to the lights, Sasuke kicked in the door with a Glock-18 in each hand and

started firing in a sweeping motion while bracing himself against the recoil. The night-vision goggles were useless for this prospect since his cold

eyes never took the time to aim, he just shot whatever was standing and ignored the blood splattering all around him. The silencers and custom

mags added weight to the "mini machine-guns", but Sasuke barely took notice and was secretly glad he decided to use them. Gunshots would

have definitely been noticed and investigated. Finally, when the only one standing was Sasuke, he lowered the fully automatic guns and placed

them back in their respected shoulder hostlers. His hand reached up and gently wiped a droplet of blood from his cheek in a bored motion.

Carefully, Sasuke stepped over the puddles of blood to the control panel, where a small black suitcase was laying, and he unzipped a small

backpack as he did so. This was the first piece of the treasure map. He snagged the metal handle and slipped the case into the small, water-tight

pack that was then slung across his back. He was nudged out of his thoughts when the sounds of shouting from the deck reached his ears.

'_WHAT? No, nii-san said the shifts wouldn't start for another sixty-five minutes!_'Sasuke thought to himself. Once again, he pulled the cell to his ears.

"You keep using this phone and they'll be able to track the call no matter how shielded I make it." Itachi spoke without waiting, and his amused

tone didn't surprise Sasuke in the slightest.

"You bastard! You _knew_ they would be on the deck early today and you still sent me in!"

"Tut, _tut_, Sasuke-_chan_. A T-Hunter like you should be able to handle a little pressure. Maybe you don't think you can get out by yourself? What, do

you need..._help?_"

The son-of-a-bitch knew Sasuke wouldn't admit he needed help, much less ask for it. This was his first Treasure Hunt, and he would be _damned_ if

he asked for his brother's assistance. Sasuke growled before breaking the phone in two and tossing it dejectedly towards a body on the floor.

Itachi was taunting him, even after all the training he went through! While the yelling got closer, Sasuke raked his fingers through his hair as he

decided his next course of action, then turned on his heel and sprinted out of the room, disregarding the pools of crimson blood before stepping

directly into one.

His breathing became labored as his feet pounded the metal beneath him when he sprinted down the passageway. Fuck subtly, Sasuke needed to

get off this ship NOW. He wasn't sure of this country's policy on pirates but this particular Uchiha wasn't keen on finding out. He quickly skipped-

hopped over another portal and took a sharp left to the hatch leading to the level below. He swung his leg over one handrail and straddled it as

he slipped down, not bothering with the steps. He leapt off the railing and sprinted off once more without missing a beat to adjust his goggles

which now jostled annoyingly against his chest.

"AHH!" sasuke cried out in pain when a piece of a metal pipe's nozzle slashed his leg through the black sweatpants. His arm braced him against

the cold metal when his leg threatened to give out and he leaned against it as he struggled to get his breathing under control. His lungs burned

and his muscles screamed at him to slow down, to rest. Not quite as it was planned but the mission could still be carried out and sasuke would be

damned if Itachi got control of the Uchiha fleet. Sasuke may be a pirate but even outlaws have pride. With this thought in mind he pushed himself

from the wall, gritted his teeth, and began running once more towards the deck, avoiding a sailor as the man began walking toward the meeting

room.

_

* * *

_

**_0350 - Onboard USS John C Stennis_**

Sailors were roused from slumber when the alarm was called via orally since the intercom system had failed when switched on. Every one from the

lowest Seaman Apprentice to the Lt. Commander were on the deck within ten minutes each carrying a large flashlight. It was like a lightshow as

the men ran with flashlights in their right hands to fall into place in their respected squadron. Silence added to the confusion as men stood at

parade rest, waiting for the higher-ups to arrive. Normally they were first on the scene and would be yelling at the sailors to 'double-time it' by

now. Naruto resisted the urge to get on tip-toes when a sailor ran out of the Bridge, where the officers were known to congregate for meetings,

and up to the Lt. Commander to whisper in his ear. The older officer jolted away and quickly turned to look back at the large structure that sat

upon the Flight Deck. Then the brown haired man turned back to the massive platoon formation and with barely holding on to military bearing he

said,

"Men..." he paused as if thinking for the best way to word something. But Nara being Nara, he decided to just spit it out, " The Captain and most of

the officers have been murdered."

Naruto blanched along with the rest of the crew as murmurs flew. Murdered? Then this electrical failure wasn't an accident…it was a diversion? But

why? '_Who would attack us? We're still in US waters doing flight practice for new recruits for Christ sake! ' _

The officer continued after taking a deep breath, warning the sailors that the traitor/s were most likely still aboard and barked out orders to

various groups. When he was finished he called out 'Fall Out!' and the sailors each took a step back and in unison shouted "Honor, Courage, and

Commitment!" before doing an about-face and scattering to their assigned positions. Naruto couldn't help but notice the Lt Commander's quivering

shoulders as the man began walking towards the bridge. The Naruto shook his head, deciding he'd talk with Shikamaru Nara after this was all

sorted out. He turned on his heel and began swiftly walking towards his designated section that was more then 500 yards away.

As soon as he made it to his patch of deck Naruto quickly began scanning in wide sweeping motions, making sure not to miss any shadow or

movement. Goose bumps rose on Naruto's tanned arms and he rubbed them to create warmth despite the fact he knew they weren't caused by

the wind. He looked under each massive jet, around each corner, and in each crevice. Hell, he even climbed on the planes to check the pilot's seat

and wingspans. Nothing. Five minutes later, still nothing. Adrenaline was coursing through the blonds veins and a soft blush rose to his cheeks

from the excitement.

Finally after one final uneventful sweep, Naruto decided his area was clear and switched off his Flashlight. Instead he reached into his pocket and

removed a small red cylinder. With the main body in one hand and the cap on the other Naruto snapped his flare and pointed it away from his face

as it began spitting out sparks. He dejectedly waved the flare this way and that, to signal the sailor thirty yards away that his section was clear.

After the sailor mirrored the motion, Naruto recapped the flare and switched the large flashlight on once more and began the trek back to the

center of the deck.

As he adjusted the flashlight in his hands, he began humming a familiar tune from when he was a child. Always one to cope well with stress

(Naruto had long since grown accustom to the stares and looks of disbelief) he kept his head up to look for any unknown persons and his lips were

kept tightly shut to discourage the lyrics from escaping. He and another 150 sailors trained in combat were stationed on the deck to watch for

intruders or other equally dangerous things whereas Kiba and other mechanically inclined sailors were busy at work down below trying to figure

out how to fix the problem.

His humming continued but his mind wandered. Kiba Inuzuka. He was almost like a big brother to Naruto…almost. There was something definitely

_not_ brotherly the way Kiba showed Naruto affection. His free hand rose slowly to gently touch his lips and he allowed his eyes to rise to the sinking

moon before he mentally kicked himself in the jewels. _Snap outta it you fool! This is no time for romantic fantasys! _

His hands dropped back to their original position and he jerked his chin down from his moonlit musings. Stubborn as usual he forced himself to

continue sweeping the deck as he walked keeping his mind blank.

Without warning he stopped in his tracks. His blue eyes fell to his hand that was carrying the flashlight and widened at the quite noticeable

shaking. Naruto's hand had became clammy as a sinking feeling started to gather in his gut.

Something wasn't right.

His hand twisted the flashlight before he transferred it to his other and broke out into a sprint, headed straight for the bridge. Someone called out

to him, but Naruto kept going, never slowing when his legs screamed at him to do so. He _had_ to keep running, he had to make it in time; he didn't

know in time for what but he had to try. His boots pounded against the concrete of the deck in such a way that rivaled his heartbeat which he was

sure to beat its way out of his chest. His lips parted as he gasped for breath against the cold morning air, the light from the flashlight created a

jerking lightshow as he ran. As he rounded the last jet, Naruto saw the Lt. Commander had yet to enter the building as he answered questions

and directed sailors. The older man turned toward the door that led into the Super Structure's dark interior as if to enter. Naruto shouted for him to

wait, to not go in. By now Naruto was only six paces away when Lt. Co Shikamaru turned around confused, to face the winded blond.

He cocked an eyebrow and opened his mouth to reprimand Naruto when

_**BLAM!**_

The single gunshot echoed and everyone except Naruto and Shikamaru dropped to the floor in a reflex movement, covering their necks with their

hands. Silence was only broken by the waves and Naruto's heavy breathing as he watched his old friend. A crimson trail dripped from the corner of

Shikamaru's mouth and his black eyes widened in surprise then realization. The world seemed frozen as he fell to his knees and collapse.

Naruto didn't have time to take his eyes off Shikamaru as a black blur leapt out of the hatch and into the stunned blond

* * *

**0410 -_ Onboard USS John C Stennis_**

Sasuke couldn't believe his luck…or lack there of. He just barely managed to slip past the sailor who went to check the officers before he almost

got caught again as the same man sprinted back out to notify the whole damn ship. Now he was trapped just inside the bridge doorway and had

no hope of just "slipping" off the ship like planned, not with all those knuckle headed sailors milling about the deck. What he needed was a poor

shmuck to walk inside so he could take a hostage and get out. The higher ranking officer would have be perfect if he would just fucking get inside.

Sasuke unclipped a Glock from its home in his shoulder holster, and quickly removed the silencer. If he had to let them know of his presence by

force, then by damn, he'd go out with them knowing he was armed and fucking dangerous. With the weapon in one hand, Sasuke wiped his face

with his clothed arm. He wasn't sweating, (Uchiha remember?) but the motion itself calmed him and helped him check his breathing.

Finally the tall brunette man with the dreamer eyes turned towards the superstructure with a grim face. _YES! Finally you sonofabitch!_ _Closer…come _

_closer damnit! Yes, there we go… _Sasuke crouched even more into the shadowed crevice and prepared to snatch the officer at gun point. Sasukes

hand reached ever so slowly toward the growing shape and almost grasped the khaki work pants untill-

"Lt Commander Nara, wait! Don't go in, who ever did this couldn't have left the Bridge so fast!" an unknown shout broke through the heavy

silence and caused the Officer 'Nara' to pause before turning around to face whoever was stalling him. Sasuke inwardly cussed out the man who

was ruining his Plan B when a Plan C formed. Blast the Officer, blast out of the bridge onto the deck, run till he blasts off the edge of the ship. Yes.

Uchiha's like Blasting.

Sasuke threw caution to the wind and straightened up to stand directly behind the officer 'Nara'. He lifted his automatic Glock and without so much

of a blink or wince, his finger pulled the trigger to end the life of a man who was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. The blast echoed into

the corridor behind him.

As soon as the body collapsed in a bloody heap, Sasuke 'blasted' out of the doorway and into the arms of a man who was standing closer to the

door the he originally sounded. Already in "Pissed-off Ninja" mode, Sasuke grabbed a clothed arm without looking at who it belonged to and

whipped the person to stand in front of him as a human shield. Sasuke's gun jammed into the sailors side and his cold hand clamped down on the

man's neck, the blond hair tickling the white skin. At least his hostage was taller than himself.

"If you want to live through this, do what I say." Sasuke growled into Naruto's ear just loud enough to be heard over the yelling. Even a deaf

person could have heard the tell tale accent of someone who didn't grow up speaking English. He dragged Naruto with him until Sasuke's back hit

the superstructures wall with a not-so-gentle thud. Naruto raised his hands to show he was unarmed and attempted to look at his attacker.

"What the hell is your problem?" Naruto tried to pull away from the hand gripped his neck so tightly he knew he'd have bruises by nightfall. He

was rewarded with an extra hard jab with a rather large barrel. He could feel the body behind him. Slightly smaller, almost petite, but strongly

built. The fucker wasn't even breathing heavily! "Ow, ok man. Calm down. Look, we can help-"

"Shut up and move to your left. Make a stupid move and you'll match that officer over there." Sasuke referred to Shikamaru who lay in a crumpled

heap drowning in a sea of blood. Sasuke stared over the taller mans shoulder at the wall of sailors, all of them waiting for _him_ to make a wrong

move. Each of their guns was pointed at Naruto, and quite a few were trying to signal the sailor to move out of the way so they could shoot the

terrorist. Fools. He was completely protected behind the broad back of his hostage; there was no way they were getting a clear shot.

The pair made their way across the bulkhead until they needed to round the corner. Sasuke was forced to pause and assess the situation.

Surrounded on all sides by men with a rather large array of guns, and a hostage infront on him whom he wasn't sure if armed or not. This had to

be in the "Top Ten Shit-fucked Situations" list, most likely near, if not, number one.

"Your side is going to be vulnerable when we turn the corner ya know." Naruto couldn't help but whisper and took a chance by turning his head to

look at the man behind him. Dark hair, pale skin, and sharp eyes. That was all he could get out of his peripheral vision before the smaller man

(who wasn't even sweating) forced him to move slightly to his right as Dark-hair guy removed the gun from his side to protect his now vulnerable

left side when he turned the corner quickly.

"Thanks." came the curt reply. Sasuke yanked his head out of the way as a bullet came whizzing by alittle too close for comfort before ricocheting.

"GAH! SONOFABITCH!" Naruto shouted and slightly lurched forward. His hand whipped to his lower side to clutch a red flower that was

blossoming on his hip. He distantly heard a 'cease fire!' but was desperately trying not to rehearse Ode to Swearing. _Ima fucking kill whoever shot _

_me! _kept repeating in his head as he tried to block out the pain. "Ow ow ow." he said through gritted teeth.

Sasuke clamped his hand down harder on the sailors neck to keep him from moving too far. Fuck, his hostage was compromised. There was no

way to get rid of this one and grab another so he placed the Glock back into the sailors side and once began his slow advance towards the ships

edge. He completely ignored his hostage's whimpers of pain but moved his hand from Naruto's neck to his side in effort to both put pressure on

the wound and to force the man to keep moving. They covered a few more yards in silence (except for the other sailors yelling orders at him to

'release Uzumaki and put the gun down')

Finally they reached the edge of the ship with only a fence of three metal wires separating them from the ocean. Sasuke leaned his head forward

to glance over the edge of the ship but quickly tucked it back behind Naruto when a shot whizzed passed his ear.

"You're not afraid of heights I hope." Sasuke stated in a hushed manner. Naruto almost thought he heard a lilt of sarcasm but he could have been

mistaken.

"Um…why?" He said through gritted teeth. Naruto turned slightly to look at the man again and instantly wished he hadn't. There was something

about that glint in the terrorist's eyes that made Naruto shiver. _Come on God, I didn't think I pissed you off _that _much! _"You have got to be kidding."

"Nope. Hope you can swim."

"We cant jump from here! We'll die!" Naruto blanched at the very idea of jumping off the side of a super carrier. Fuck. It would be just his luck to

be taken hostage by a nut case who had a superman complex.

"Trust me. You wont die…not from the fall at least." Sasuke nodded toward the bullet wound where his large hand kept pressure applied.

"Yea. I am really gunna trust a nutcase with a gun who happened to take me hostage."

"You will if you don't want another hole in that body of yours. When I say go, jump over the line but not to far out or you'll miss the net."

"What net-?"

"GO!" Sasuke shouted, shoving Naruto up and over the fence; off the side of USS John C. Stennis, a Nimitz-class Super Carrier.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this first chapter for _NAVY Otaku. _I also hope you notice and enjoy that this chapter is about two if not three times the length of my other fictions. This is my way to apologize for _AIRFORCE Otaku _which in my mind is a horrible atrocity inwhich i should have never have posted.

If you enjoy please review! any questions or comments (or facts that need to be changed) please let me know! 


End file.
